Akatsuki Roomates
by UnknownAnimeWritter
Summary: Sasori has gone though a lot but all changed when he met a certain blonde. Bad at summaries sorry. Sasodei,Kakuhida,Peikonan,Zetstobi,Kisaita,Etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my name is UnknownAnimeWritter. I'm new so give me a break. I do not own any of the characters they belong to their respected owners. Kishimoto Masashi owns them I do not. Now then on to the story.**

Sasori P.O.V

Flashback

"It is not my problem whether you went bankrupted or need money there is no way I'll help you get to your destination!"

After all, why should I help her she's just a hag who lied to me my entire childhood.

"Sasori I know you are still upset about the past but please understand that I need money, I'm just an old woman who is looking for enough money to get to Suna then I'll be gone and you won't see me again".

That hag is pissing me off I can't stand her. Who does she think she is asking me for such a thing! After all I've been through.

"Fine but if I see you around here again I won't hesitate to kill you!" I said bitterly.

"I understand but I just want you to know that I did this for you Sasori."

End of Flashback

 **Beep-Beep-Beep-Be..Smash**

"Why did Pein insist on us having these alarms during our vacation anyways…even though he doesn't have one himself". I groaned as I walked downstairs to the living room.

"Shut up I don't like it either but you don't see me complaining". Kisame replied rubbing his eyes tiredly as he also descended the stairs.

"Keep quiet both of you are getting on my nerves." Kakuzu grunted sitting on his usual spot on the couch counting money like usual.

No Surprise there.

"Oh come on Kakuzu you don't have to be so harsh." Kisame mumbled.

I smiled as I thought of an idea.

"Yea after all we are just playing around right Kisame!" I said loudly smirking at Kisame's direction hoping he'd catch on.

"Yea"! he grinned understanding what I was saying.

You asked for this Kakazu this is your own fault.

"Fine just keep it down or else you'll wake Zetsu or better yet Pein up." Kakuzu snorted at both of us.

" **It's too late that bastard** already woke us both up. Zetsu responded while glaring at us.

"Sorry Zetsu couldn't help it". I answered with a smirk.

"Just be glad **that pein** is still asleep". He sighed rubbing his temple.

"Speaking of Pein how is he still asleep with all this noise we've been making"? I asked curious.

"Don't worry about it Sasori he just got wasted last night from all the beer he consumed." Kisame waved me off with a toothy grin.

Of course Pein would.

"I'm just glad I wasn't the one trying to get him back home without being thrown out the bar window." Kisame said Laughing loudly.

"Don't re **mind us**." Zetsu growled annoyed.

I feel so bad for you Zetsu.

"It's a waste of good money" Kakuzu replied.

Really Kakuzu.

"Oh come on Kakuzu all you ever talk about is money this and money that you seriously need to get laid." I shook my head.

Kakuzu stopped counting his money and glared up at me.

What? it's true.

"Wow Sasori you sound like you experienced this so tell me did she leave you after you told her you played with dolls" Kisame teased.

DOLLS!

"Shut up Kisame my puppets are true art that lasts for eternity!" I spat at him.

Kakuzu returned to his counting uninterested in the conversation.

"Yea whatever you say Sasori." Kisame grinned.

Why you dam shark!

"Can't believe I'm stuck with a bunch of idiots as my friends." Kakuzu interrupted.

"You're not **the only one who feels the same way**." Zetsu added.

"Nice to hear that from your mouth Zetsu it makes me feel so warm inside knowing how you feel about all of us but I hope you are not talking about me." Pein chuckled as he walked down stairs.

"After all we are friends, pals, Inseparable like brothers and some could say lovers." He winked.

"Good morning Pein." We all replied.

" **And to** answer your **question** Pein you fall in the **same** category as **the others**." He said.

"Ouch that stung a lot Zetsu" Pein said grabbing his own chest dramatically.

Zetsu just rolled his eye walking away towards the couch.

"Hey Pein I've got a question." Kisame said seriously.

"Yes Kisame?" Pein stopped fooling around and waited for an answer.

"What I do not understand is how you don't have a hangover despite drinking twelve beers?" Kisame asked curiously.

"I'm glad you asked Kisame you see I met a beautiful blue haired pharmacist who gave me a pill that guaranteed to relive me from my hangover." He smiled.

"A pill that relives you from hangovers not bad." Kisame said interested by the information.

"I was actually going to buy more you guys want to tag along?" He said.

"Yea sounds cool" Kisame responded

"S **u** r **e"**

"I can't trust you around money so I'm going with you" Kakuzu said standing up.

"I'll pass I'm going to town." I replied

I have business to attend to.

Pein nodded understanding.

"Be careful Romeo and remember we have to lay low for a while cops are still after us from our last scheme." Kisame said.

"Yea I'll keep a low profile whatever bye," I said walking out of the house.

 **Ok well I'm going to end it here. Don't forget to R &R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello it's UnkownAnimeWritter and I do not own the Akatsuki characters or the show Naruto they belong to Kishimoto Masashi. Now here is the next chapter so on with the story.**

Deidara P.O.V

"Deidara wake up breakfast is ready." I heard Konan say downstairs.

"un" I replied tiredly not wanting to wake up just yet.

"Deidara the food is going cold hurry down stairs." I heard her say again.

"un ok" I said with effort.

Just 5 more minutes.

"DEIDARA I SAID NOW!" Konan yelled upstairs.

"UN I'M UP! MAN, I CAN'T GET SOME DAMN SLEEP AROUND THIS HOUSE! IF IT ISN'T YOU IT'S EITHER TOBI OR HIDAN Hm!" I yelled angrily downstairs.

"Senpai don't be mean to Tobi. Tobi is a good boy." He said.

Wait a minute why is Tobi in my damn room!?

"Tobi get OUT OF MY ROOM! I reached and grabbed a lamp throwing it at him only to miss.

"Konan Senpai is being mean to Tobi!" He yelled as he ran downstairs towards the kitchen.

DAMN TOBI!

"Deidara stop fighting with Tobi and get your ass down here or else no clay for a month." She said in a menacing voice.

"Fine yeah." I grumbled giving up.

Damn Konan! Damn Tobi! I Swear!

"Good now Hidan." She started speaking up only to be interrupted by Hidan.

"Yea I heard! He yelled back tiredly as he walked out of his room.

"Man why do women have to be so loud in the Fucken morning." Hidan mumbled under his breath.

"Never underestimate Konan Hidan she'll kill you with her own hands." Itachi said in an intellectual voice.

I wonder how long Itachi has been standing there? Oh, well he has a point though Konan can be terrifying.

"Itachi's right Hidan hm." I replied as we all made it to the kitchen.

"Oh shut up Barbie." He said annoyed.

What did he just call me!

"Shut up old man!" I replied annoyed.

"FUCK YOU BITCH!" Hidan yelled back angrily.

Oh, two can play at that game Hidan!

"Everyone shut up and eat or I'll KILL YOU ALL HERE AND NOW!" She said in a deadly voice.

We all sat down quickly afraid of what she would do to our most prize possessions if we didn't listen to her.

"Good now let's eat, shall we?" Konan replied making us all shiver.

"I want pancakes can you pass them over Itachi un." I said.

"Sure here." Itachi replied passing me a plate with two blue berry pancakes.

"Thanks Itachi." I said as I dug in.

"No problem." Itachi answered as he drank his tea.

"Pass me the bacon kid." Hidan said.

Tobi smiled passed the plate with bacon to Hidan.

"Anyhow boys I have good news and bad news which do you want to hear first?" Konan said catching all our attention.

"Bad." We all said in unison.

"Well you see we are running out of money to pay this house and well I saved us enough money to rent an apartment because you see…we are being kicked out tomorrow morning." Konan said.

Wait what?

"…. WHAT!" We all replied.

"Hey but you want to hear the good news. I met a guy who is really cute and single." Konan said with a smile."

How can she be so calm!

"WHAT! Good news for you maybe but not for us! Why are we even being kicked out! Me and Hidan work all day! Itachi works late night shifts! Tobi works part time! Not to mention you work extra hours! I exclaimed.

Konan sighed.

"Well you see they just got tired of us so they want us out." Konan replied.

"Great just Fucken great all that hard work for nothing." Hidan said furious.

"Don't worry Hidan I'll find a great apartment for us and the cute guy I just mentioned said that if I ever need help with anything to just give him a call and he will be there with his friends to help." Konan said with a smile.

"And how are you going to call him?" I asked

"Well it so happens that I have his number right here." She said holding her cell proudly.

"Well don't just stand there bitch call him." Hidan said.

Konan Glared at him.

Hidan sweat dropped and replied by saying, "Please."

Konan smiled and said, "All right."

 **Well that's all for now. Please read, review, or whatever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello it's me Unknownanimewriter and sorry about the wait I had lots of work =-=; … As always, I do not own Naruto or it's character's they belong to their respected owners. Anyways on with the story.**

"How come I have to do the dishes?" Pein said with some annoyance.

"I'm the leader of this group so I shouldn't be treated this way!"

"Pein it's your turn to wash them and there is no way I'm cleaning them you're the leader so act like one." Kisame spoke calmly.

"...Your so mean Kisame~." Pein mumbled under his breath as he scrubbed away.

Ring-ring-ring~

"Kisame answer my cell would you it's in my jacket in the living room."

"Sure, I'm on it boss." Kisame replied as he walked into the living room answering the cell.

"Hello?"

"Um Hello is Pein there?"

"Um yes may I ask who is looking for him?"

"Oh of course where are my manners my name is Konan."

"Right give me a second." Kisame said as he yelled out to Pein.

"PEIN!"

"YEA WHO IS IT!"

"I DON'T KNOW SOMEONE NAMED KONAN IS LOOKING FOR YOU?!"

 _ **SMASH**_

"WTF!"

Door smashed open

"PEIN WT-" Pein pushed Kisame away before he could finish his sentence and grabbed the cell.

"Hello how have you been Konan."

"Wow that was fast as if you were glad to hear word from me"

"Of course, your voice sounds like an angel."

"Thank you Pein."

"Anyway, Angel tell me why is it that you called."

Konan blushes and speaks up nervously.

"Well you see Pein, my roommates and I are bankrupted and we need a place to stay so do you know of an apartment that's really cheap?"

"An apartment?"

"Yes, if I'm bothering you just tell me I could always ask someone else to-"

"No, it's not a bother at all but I have a better offer why don't you stay with me and my friends."

"Oh, Pein I don't know?"

"Come on angel you and your roommates can stay with us it's not a problem besides we have lots of room."

"Oh, all right but if it's too much just ask." Konan said with a smile.

"Not at all I'll send you the text with all of the information on how to get here."

"Thank you Pein I'll see you soon bye~."

"Bye my angel~."

Click.

"Man, I think I'm in love." Pein sighed with happiness.

"WHAT THERE IS NO WAY I'M SHARING A ROOM WITH SOME STRANGER!" Kisame yelled with anger.

"Oh, calm down Kisame I'll let you guys pick the person you find interesting and they'll be the one you'll let room with you."

"Fine! But the others aren't going to like this." Kisame said more calmed now.

"Oh, I'll make them love it now about those dishes~."

"There is no way I'm helping you Pein."

"Shit!"

…(MEANWHILE)…

"Well what did he say Konan yeah?"

Konan smiled at everyone and said.

"He said we can stay with him."

Everyone had wide eyes for the exception of Konan and the Uchihas.

"WHAT!" Deidara and Hidan both yelled.

"Well he said we can stay so be grateful and start packing!" konan said as she walked excitedly to her room.

"Great un."

"Hn."

"Fuck."

"Yay Tobi is moving."

 **That's all for this chapter. I Know it sucks I was in a rush anyways R &R and hope you all had a Happy New Year's!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello it's me Unknownanimewriter I do not own Naruto or it's character's they belong to their respected owners. On with the story.**

"Hey were back with the movies and junk food Pein!"

"Great, Now I have something to tell you guys hehe." Pein laughed nervously.

"Stop staling Pein." Kisame said a bit annoyed.

"Right well do you remember that beautiful angel in the pharmacy."

"Oh, the **women** you **where flirting** with." Zetsu said with a chuckle.

"Yea you said you'd help her if she ever had any problems, as if." Kakazu said with a grin.

"Pfft no way he actually said that," Sasori said holding back his laugh.

"Yes, you should **have** seen him **Sasori** it was **Hilarious.** "

"I can just imagine it Zetsu." Sasori said with a chuckle.

"Well our leader here said they could stay with us because they got kicked out of their apartment!" Kisame said more annoyed.

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Surprise?" Pein said with a smile and sweat drop.

Everyone including Kisame glared at him.

"NO way!"

" **Forget** about it!"

"Waste of money!"

"Oh, come on you guys please."

"No way!" Everyone said in union.

"Or else I'll tell everyone about your secrets!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Everyone said in union again.

"Try me!" Pein said with an evil smile.

"You're so evil Pein." Sasori said with annoyance.

"I wouldn't be the leader if I wasn't evil now would I."

"Fine but they better not disturb any of us." Kakazu said with a glare.

"That's why you will be choosing your own roommates."

"Fine." Everyone said a bit mad that they would be sharing rooms with complete strangers.

 **Well that's all for now and I dedicate this chapter to chmbn, PryoTomatoes, and Lady5hearts** **. Yes I do read what my reviewers say about my work. Thank you for reading. Don't forget to R &R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my name is UnknownAnimeWritter. I do not own any of the characters they belong to their respected owners. Kishimoto Masashi owns the characters I do not. I Also do not own the movie. Now then on to the story shall we.**

"All right is everyone ready to go?" Konan said putting her last bag in the car's trunk.

"Yea I'm fucken ready."

"Yes un."

"hn."

"Well then let's go." Konan said.

 **30 minutes later**

"Konan senpai!" Tobi said energetically.

"Yes Tobi?"

"Tobi wants to know if pein likes konan senpai?" Tobi said Questionably.

"I-I don't know Tobi." Konan said blushing.

"You should fucken tell him when we get there Tobi." Hidan said grinning.

"Yea!" Tobi exclaimed jumping up and down with a smile.

"What-NO!" Konan yelled turning redder by the minute.

"Where here Konan."

"51 Kirigakure Ln. un."

"Go knock Tobi and you can ask him your fucken self." Hidan said holding his laughter in.

"YEA!" Tobi said as he ran to the door.

"NO TOBI WAIT!"

 **Knock-knock-knock**

"Y **es**?" Zetsu said as he opened the door.

"Hi Tobi's name is Tobi!"

"Can **I** help **you** with **some** thing?" Zetsu said confused.

"Are you pein? Do you like Konan senpai?"

"Um no **I'm** not pein **he** went to go **bu** y some piz **za** but you **must** be the people we are helping so come on **in**."

"Oh, thank you Zetsu san." Konan said as she sighed with relief.

"Zetsu san?" Everyone said puzzled.

"Yes, I met Zetsu here at the pharmacy with pein and his other friends." Konan said with a smile.

"Tobi likes Zetsu he's different."

"Of course, he's different he's Fucking weird."

Zetsu glared at Hidan's response.

"Well I like Zetsu." Tobi said with a smile.

Hidan Rolled his eyes at Tobi.

Zetsu just stared at Tobi Curiously.

"Well **everyone'** s in the living **room** so follow **m** e."

 **~In the living room~**

"Who was it Zetsu?"

"Our **new** roommates."

"Oh, hey I'm Kisame." Kisame grinned showing his pearly whites.

"I'm Sasori." He said in a bored tone.

"Kakuzu." He spoke as he returned to counting his money.

"Hello it's nice to see you again and these are my roommates." Konan said as she pointed to everyone."

"Hidan."

"Deidara un."

"Itachi."

"Tobi is Tobi."

"Ok? Good to know, well Pein should be here in a couple of minutes so if you want to sit down and watch the movie with us while you wait."

"Oh sure" konan replied.

"What movie are we watching un?"

"Scary movie 2."

"That's some funny shit!"

"HIDAN Language! Konan said as she glared.

"Sorry sheesh."

"I'm sorry about his foul language."

"It's all right we say bad things all the time so it's ok." Kisame replied with a grin.

"What the Fuck are you doing?" Hidan said as he stared at what Kakuzu was doing.

Kakuzu stared at Hidan and then went back to counting his money.

"Counting my money now shut up watch the movie and stop annoying me your to loud."

"Fuck you!"

"HIDAN SIT DOWN NOW!" Konan said glaring at Hidan.

Hidan sits down annoyed.

"I'm very sorry." Konan said.

"Let's just watch the movie." Itachi said.

"Your right Itachi lets hehe." Konan said.

 **10 minutes later**

"That's just so funny un." Deidara said as he was holding back his laugh.

Sasori stares at Deidara laughing with a smile.

"So, you're the type who likes comedy." Sasori said to Deidara.

"Yea un." Deidara nodded at Sasori's direction with a smile.

"Why do you always say things like un, hmph, or yeah at the end of your sentences?" Sasori asked confused.

"Well I have a speech disorder so I can't help it un."

"Oh, I'm sorry dude." Sasori said.

"It's all right un." Deidara said with a smile.

"Hey you want to be roommates." Sasori asked Deidara.

"Oh, um sure hmph." Deidara said blinking and giving Sasori a smile.

"Let me show you our room."

"Ok un."

Both walk upstairs.

"Well I guess he found his roommate." Kisame said aloud.

"What?"

"Oh well you see Pein said we can pick our roommates and Sasori just chose his I hope you don't mind sharing rooms."

"Oh, not at all." Konan said.

"Tobi wants to be roommates with Zetsu san." Tobi said excitedly.

"Why **me**." Zetsu asked surprised.

"Because Zetsu is different and I like you your nice to Tobi."

"Ok then you can be my roommate sure." Zetsu said with a smile.

"Yay." Tobi said jumping up and down.

"Let me **show** you our **room** then Tobi."

"Ok."

Both go down the hall.

"Well I guess he picked his partner too what about you kakuzu?"

Kakuzu stands up and closes his book while walking away but stops and asks Hidan a question.

"Do you want to be my partner?"

"What?" Hidan said confused.

Kakuzu sneered and just walked away towards his room.

"Forget it."

Hidan stood up and ran to catch up to him.

"Hey Fucker wait what were you saying?"

"Nothing I said forget about it."

"No way bitch tell me!"

They both glare at each other.

Kakuzu sighs ad said, "I want you to be my roommate."

Hidan blinks then grins.

"I thought I was too loud and annoying."

"You're really getting on my nerves!"

"Oh, come on let's go Kuzu."

Kakuzu blinks then glares.

"WHAT DID YOU…"

Hidan grabs Kakazu's hand and walks.

"So, where's your room Kuzu."

Kakuzu twitches and pulls away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Hidan blinks.

"Sheesh fine I'll look for it on my own then." Hidan walks away.

Kakuzu sneers as he watches Hidan in the end of the hall "It's the one in the left idiot."

Hidan rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

Hidan grins. "I CALL THE BED!" he said as he ran in the room.

Kakuzu eyes widen and he runs after him. "There is no way you're getting my bed!"

"Well…anyways hey Itachi want to be my roommate?"

"What?" Itachi said.

"Well I mean if you don't want to it's all right it's not like I'm forcing you or anything I know I can be a bit intimidating I am blue after all an-."

"I'M HOME!" Pein yelled as he walked in not noticing Konan and Itachi.

"You wouldn't believe the line at the register either way I bought chocolates for Sasori, BBQ chips for Kakuzu, Oreo Ice cream for Zetsu, your dango, and my tacos, oh and I bought you guy's pizza too."

Pein looks over the TV.

"No way I missed the whole Movie dang it!"

"Um hey Pein you know what today is right." Kisame said.

"Yea it's Friday why…"

"Hello Pein." Konan smiled as she waved at him.

"Konan! But you were supposed to be here…Dang it I forgot that you were supposed to come today I'm sorry."

"It's all right Pein." Konan said with a smile.

"Well I think I should take this stuff to the others." Kisame said.

"I'll help you Kisame."

"Thank you Itachi."

 **Well that's all for now please read, review, and leave a comment that really lets me know that you like my story until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello UnknownAnimeWriter here. I don't own any of the characters they belong to their respected owners. Kishimoto Masashi owns the characters I do then on with the story.**

"Wow, that was close can't believe we escaped that was just awkward." Kisame said with a chuckle.

"Yes." Itachi said.

"Yup." Kisame replied.

"No I mean yes."

"What?"

"Roommate."

"Oh?...OH! Really?"

"Yes." Itachi nodded with a smile.

"Well I um you can go to my room while give the rest their food."

"Are you sure Kisame?"

"Come on Itachi I'm not that weak."

"Well if you insist where is your room located? Itachi said with a smile.

"It's the third hallway fifth room on the right and it's blue so hard to miss." Kisame said with a grin.

"thank you I'll see you soon then." Itachi said as he walked away.

"See ya Itachi." Kisame said as he went to go give everyone their food.

 **That's all for now sorry I had to study for midterms but I'll still continue the story so stay tuned and please leave a comment I really like reading them also I have a question for you all who's your favorite character in Akatsuki?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my name is UnknownAnimeWritter. I do not own any of the characters they belong to their respected owners. Kishimoto Masashi owns the Naruto characters and Cheritz owns the Mystic Messenger characters I do not. Also random characters will be mentioned but will not meet the Naruto characters sorry. I also do not own the prank mentioned it belongs to PrankvsPrank. Now then on with the story everyone.**

 **Sasori and Deidara's Room**

"Well what do you think?" Sasori said.

"It's very artistic and I like that puppet it looks almost as if it was made by the one and only V un." Deidara said.

"But it's not a photograph? Wait you know V?" Sasori said slightly confused but mostly surprised.

"Yea your puppet looks as if it was the same art level as V is what I meant even if you both have different art categories and who wouldn't know who he is he's a true artist and my idol hm!" Deidara said excitedly.

"Wow were going to get along just fine, V is one of my favorite artists also. I'm glad I chose you as my partner." Sasori said with a smile.

"Yup your lucky danna un." Deidara smiled back.

"Danna?" Sasori asked stunned.

"Well um yea I admire you. You're like a master un." Deidara said.

"Well you are a brat soo…." Sasori said in thought.

"HEY UN!" Deidara replied annoyed.

"What If you call me danna and I call you brat I think that's fair enough." Sasori said with a grin.

"That's so unfair yea!" Deidara said in a whisper.

"What was that?" Sasori said.

"Fine un!" Deidara said.

"Well anyways I was thinking..." Sasori said chuckling.

 **Knock-Knock-Knock**

"Who is it?" Sasori said.

"It's me Kisame open the door."

"Why?" Sasori said with annoyance.

"Because I'm here to give you the chocolates you wanted Pein to bring you." Kisame said.

"Fine just wait." Sasori said with a sigh.

 **(Many locks opening)**

"Here" Kisame said handing Sasori his chocolates.

"Thanks Kisame." Sasori said in a bored tone.

"Your welcome now I got to give the rest their stuff so bye." Kisame said as he walked away.

"See ya." Sasori said as he closed the door.

"Hey I have two questions un." Deidara said confused.

"Ask away brat." Sasori said as he sat down on his bed.

"Well for one why do you have so many locks for un?" Deidara asked.

"Well Pein and Kisame pulled a prank on me that caused me to put locks in my door." Sasori said annoyed.

"Oh, what did they do yeah?" Deidara said curiously.

"Long Story." Sasori said.

"I have time hm." Deidara said.

"No." Sasori said.

"But why un?" Deidara whined.

"Because it's embarrassing." Sasori said.

"I promise I won't laugh."

"You're not going to drop it until I tell you."

"Yup you got that right yea."

"Fine I'll tell you." Sasori sighed.

 **~Flashback~**

"Kisame did you hang it up?"

"Yup we are all set." Kisame said holding back a chuckle.

"Perfect."

"Sasori's going to freak." Kisame said with a grin.

"You got the camera?"

"Man Pein what did you think I would forget it I got it right here see." Kisame said as he patted the camera.

"Well done now let's get this started pass me the rubber ball."

"Here you go."

"Well here goes nothing."

 **(Throws the ball at Sasori's sleeping form)**

"KISAME NOW TURN ON THE FAN!"

"GOT IT!"

"What the…?" Sasori said as he started waking up.

 **(Sasori sees the mask flying around)**

"AHHHHHHH!"

 ***If you don't understand this watch prankvsprank the Halloween Ghost Prank** watch?v=Xrvn1aV-b4E **anyways on with the story***

"And I got everything on tape."

"Well done Kisame now RUN!"

"Kisame …Pein…. I'm going to kill you!"

"FUCK!"

"Wait Pein I don't want to hurt you come here." Sasori said with a creepy smile.

"RUN KISAME RUN!"

 **(SCREAMS)**

 **~End of Flashback~**

"Wow un that's scary I feel bad for them un."

"What about me brat!" Sasori said nudging deidara.

"Nah hm." Deidara said with a smile.

"I hate you." Sasori said.

"Love you too danna un." Deidara said with a grin.

"Whatever." Sasori said with a smile,

"…"

"What is it brat?" Sasori said.

"Do you here that yeah?" Deidara said.

 **(Screams)**

"Now that you mention it I do let's go I want no part of this." Sasori said as he stood up and opened the door.

"Where are we going un?"

"Away from here let's go."

"Ok if you say so un."

 **Well that's all for now thanks for being patient midterms took a lot out of me. Also please read, review, and leave a comment that really lets me know that you like my story and it makes me happy. Well until next time. UnknownAnimeWritter out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my name is UnknownAnimeWritter. I do not own any of the characters they belong to their respected owners. Kishimoto Masashi owns the Naruto characters I do not. Back with the story everyone.**

 **Kakazu and Hidan's Room**

 **(SCREAM)**

"FUCK!" Hidan yelled in pain.

"Don't move I'm almost done." Kakuzu said.

"Fuck do it faster!" Hidan said.

"If I do it faster I'll end up hitting a nerve." Kakuzu replied annoyed.

"Fuck you why did you even have a fucken needle just laying around in your bed!" Hidan said Angrily.

(Perverts XD)

"I told you not to jump on my bed on the first place!" Kakuzu argued.

"Well I didn't know you would have a needle just laying around in your bed why do you fucken have one in the first place!"

"None of your concern."

"Fuck!"

"I'm almost done taking it out just stay still."

"Shit this blows why did it have to pierce through my back...Fuck!." Hidan said.

"Done." Kakuzu said.

"Finally!" Hidan said in relief.

"Now don't move I have to treat it."

"Wait what is that."

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing it's alcohol that fucken st-…No!"

"What do you mean no?"Kakuzu said as he held Hidan down.

"You're not putting that shit on me!" Hidan said struggling.

"Stay still I have to or else you'll get an infection and I rather not deal with that!" Kakuzu replied annoyed.

"No Stop!" Hidan said.

"Don't move you idiot."

"Please don't kazu."

"What did you call me!" Kakuzu said furiously.

"Kazu you got a problem with it." Hidan said Grinning.

"Don't call me that." Kakuzu responded by glaring at Hidan.

"I can fucken call you whatever I want!"

"That does it!"

"Wait Wha..no please!"

"To Late."

 **Hidan's screams could be heard all over the house by this time.**

"There wasn't that bad now was it."

"FUCK YOU OLD MAN!"

"Stop crying kid"

"It hurts like shit!"

"Sorry." Kakuzu sighed as he felt guilty for what he did.

"It's fine I've been through worse shit let's just go get something to eat I'm hungry." Hidan said annoyed.

"Fine." Kakuzu replied.

 **Well that's all for now thanks for being patient. Also please read, review, and leave a comment that really lets me know that you like my fanfic and it makes me happy. Well until next time. UnknownAnimeWritter out. ^-^/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello UnknownAnimeWritter here. I'm sorry I have not updated earlier I have been busy studying for finals anyways I do not own any of the characters they belong to their respected owners. Kishimoto Masashi owns the Naruto characters.** **I do not own the drawings or pictures I just find them on google images please support the owners/ creators of these master pieces I call art they are awesome. Now on with the story.**

 **Zetsu and Tobi's Room**

"Yay!" Tobi yelled out jumping up and down the bed.

"Get down **from** there **kid**!" Zetsu said annoyed.

"But it's fun!" Tobi whined loudly.

"Now **Kid**!"

"Nope."

 **(Screams can be heard)**

"Whaaa..?"

Tobi falls off the bed because he was startled by the scream but was quickly caught by Zetsu.

"What was that Zetsu-san?" Tobi said questionably.

"Who **knows** just **ignore it**? Zetsu said putting Tobi down.

"Why?"

" **Because** I **don't** want to **know** " Zetsu said annoyed.

"Okie dokie." Tobi said smiling.

" **Don't** ever **say** that Tobi." Zetsu shook his head annoyed.

"Ok." Tobi said jumping once again on the bed.

"And **stop jumping** on the **bed**!"

 **Well that's all for now sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer I promise. Thanks for being patient I really appreciate it once again you're the best. Also please read, review, and leave a comment that really lets me know that you like my story and it makes me happy. Well until next time. UnknownAnimeWritter out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my name is UnknownAnimeWritter. I do not own any of the characters they belong to their respected owners. Kishimoto Masashi owns the Naruto characters I do not. As I promised here is a super long chapter for all of you thank you for being so patient.**

 **Konan And Pein's Room**

"Sorry about the mess Konan." Pein sweat dropped.

"I don't mind it after all I have lived with four guys all my life." Konan stared back with a smile.

"Right he...he." Pein blushed rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Pein." Konan spoke up sobbing.

"Yea!?" Pein said startled.

"That you for all of this?" Konan hugged pein with tears in her eyes.

"It's fine really Konan who would ever leave a beautiful angel like yourself in her time of need." Pein said rubbing her back.

"Oh, Pein you're a very caring person." Konan said.

"And handsome too Konan don't forget that." Pein said with a wink.

"And that too Pein." Konan said with a giggle as she wiped her tears.

(Hidans Screams can be heard)

"What was that!" Pein said alert.

"Ignore it Pein." Konan sighed.

"Hu?" Pein said confused.

"Just ignore it, it was probably Hidan getting into trouble again." Konan said shaking her head with a smile.

"Ok sure will he be all right?" Pein said worriedly.

"Yes, he'll be all right. I am quite tired though." Konan said with a yawn.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want I have some paperwork to do at my desk so.." Pein suggested as he turned red.

"Thank you pein I'll take your offer."

"Your welcome Konan,"

"Oh, and Pein feel free to sleep with me after all this is your bed too." Konan said as she drifted to sleep.

"Y-yes...t-thank you." Pein said blushing as he sat on his desk."

 **Itachi and Kisame's Room**

 **Knock-Knock**

"Um Come in?"

"Hey I'm back Itachi." Kisame said as he entered the room with a grin.

"I can see that but why did you knock it's your room?"

"True but it's the polite thing to do."

"Kisame you're a very kind person." Itachi said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Kisame asked confused.

"Well since I got here all you have shown me was hospitality."

"Well to tell you the truth I don't act like that I kind of lose my temper once in a while just to let you know ahead of time since we are going to be roommates and all." Kisame said with a frown.

"I see well I want you to know that I'll be here to keep your cool down as repayment for letting me stay here." Itachi said.

"Thank you Itachi and you don't have to worry about the repayment we are all glad to help." Kisame said with a smirk.

"Your welcome and if not as repayment then as a roommate looking out for his partner." Itachi said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

(Hidan's Scream)

"What was that?" Kisame said.

"Ignore it."

"What why?"

"Because I don't want to be part of it."

"But what if someone is in trouble?"

"That voice belongs to Hidan don't worry about it."

"If you say so...You know you can sit down."

"Thank you." Itachi said as he sat down on Kisame's bed."

"Itachi you can do anything this is your room too you know. Mi Casa is your casa." Kisame Chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind." Itachi smiled.

 **Well that's all for now thanks for being patient. Also please read, review, and leave a comment that really lets me know that you like my story and want me to continue. Well until next time. UnknownAnimeWritter out. ^-^/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, my name is UnknownAnimeWritter. I do not own any of the characters they belong to their respected owners. Kishimoto Masashi owns the Naruto characters I do not. I do not own the drawings or pictures I just find them on google images please support the owners/ creators of these master pieces they are terrific and please let them know I am using it and if they want them taken down I will. Now let's see what the Zombie duo are up to shall we?**

 **Meanwhile**

"How did you get those? Hidan said.

"Get what?" Kakuzu replied annoyed.

"Those fucken BBQ chips."

"Kisame gave them to me because I asked Pein to buy them for me when he went out to the store." Kakuzu said plainly.

"Can I have some?"

Kakuzu glanced at hidan's way and replied, "Buy your own."

"Why you bitch! You money obsessed miser!"

"I'm still not giving you any hidan" He said with a glare.

"Fuck You!"

"I suggest you stop or I will make you stop" Kakuzu said as he continued to eat his chips.

"Whatever I'm going to see what's in the fridge."

Hidan opened the fridge to see what was inside but found it empty.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you we are out of food."

"Why you…" Hidan growled.

"What?" Kakuzu said quite amused.

Hidan stopped growling and grinned.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at the sudden change.

"Hey Kakuzu, can I have a hug please."

Kakuzu blinked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kakuzu said confused.

"Come on." Hidan said as he got closer to him.

"Forget it Hidan...hey stay away!"

Hidan ended up hugging him with a smile and then walked off.

"Ok well bye I'm going to go buy me some food see ya." Hidan said as he left the house.

"What is wrong with him?..Wait a minute….THAT SON OF A BITCH STOLE MY WALLET!" Kakuzu yelled as he ran after him.

 **Well seems like the duo are doing alright don't you think so? Anyhow that's all I have for now sorry for the late update please be patient with me well till next time** **UnknownAnimeWritter** **Out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, my name is UnknownAnimeWritter. I do not own any of the characters they belong to their respected owners. Kishimoto Masashi owns the Naruto characters I do not. I do not own any of the powerpuff girl characters they belong to Craig McCracken the original creator. Now lets see how the artists are doing.**

"Danna where are we going hmph?" Deidara said.

"No where we are here" Sasori said.

"Ok why did we leave again yeah?" Deidara said confused.

"Didn't want to be part of whatever happened back there."

"Oh, ok un"

"So, what was your second question?"

"What hm?"

"You said you had two questions brat I only answered one so what's your second question?" Sasori said looking at Deidara

"Oh right now that you mention it…"

"Well brat?"

"I forgot un." Deidara sweat dropped.

"I see." Sasori said with a raised eyebrow.

"Where are we anyways danna yeah?"

"Oh, right where at the village."

"Wow it's so beautiful un." Deidara said as he looked at the scenery.

"If you say so."

GRRR~..Rumble~

"What was that?" Sasori blinked.

"S-sorry Danna I haven't had lunch yet hmph? Deidara said embarrassed.

"Want me to buy you something?" Sasori said with a chuckle.

"No un it's ok really"

"Nonsense let's go to this ramen stand nearby."

"Thank you danna I'll pay you back un."

"Don't worry about it brat." Sasori said with a smile.

"Welcome we sell the best Ramen in town come and have a taste~."

"Hello mitch."

"Hey, Sasori you want the usual?"

"Yes, and make that two I brought company." He said as both him and Deidara sat down.

"Why aren't you sweet you buying your girlfriend some food." Mitch said with a grin.

Deidara blushed and twitched at the comment.

"Look closer idiot." Sasori chuckled.

Mitch takes a look and blinks in realization.

"Oh man I'm sorry dude I didn't mean to…well you see I…I'm getting your guy's food on the house." Mitch said as he walked away to get the food ready.

"Well that went well."

"He called me a girl un!"

"Seems so"

"Man I hate it when that happens yeah."

"Why?"

"Because un!"

"All right calm down brat it's not my fault you look like a female."

"You Too un!"

"Oh come on you do but hey it kind of suits you."

"What do you mean un"

"You look great even greater if you were to let your hair down." He said with a bored look.

Deidara just blushed at the comment.

"Well here you go sorry for the mistake once again dude." Mitch said as he put the bowls down.

"It's fine un." Deidara said in defeat.

"Well?" Mitch said with an exited smile.

"Well what un?"

"Taste it." Mitch said with a grin.

"Un?"

"I want to see your expression dude."

"What!?"

"Just eat it brat."

"Ok un"

Deidara eats the ramen hesitantly and then blinks with joy."

"Good ain't it." Mitch said with a smile.

"Good it's amazing un!"

Mitch chuckled

"Glad you liked it it's one of my favorite meals well I have to go it was nice meeting you Deidara and I'll see you around Sasori." Mitch waved and walked away to tend to the other customers.

"It's so delicious un."

"Glad you like it now hurry and lets finish up I almost forgot we don't have food at home so we are going to go to the grocery store on our way home."

"Ok danna." Deidara said as he finished up.

Once the both of them finished they gave mitch a tip and said their good byes as they walked out of the ramen stand.

"Hey danna."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"For the food and this day it's been fun yeah." Deidara said with a smile."

"Anytime Deidara…Anytime." Sasori said with a smile as they made their way to the grocery store.

 **Well seems like the Artists are ok. Anyhow that's all I have for now.**

 **-UnknownAnimeWritter Out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, my name is UnknownAnimeWritter. I do not own any of the characters they belong to their respected owners. Kishimoto Masashi owns the Naruto characters I do not. Also I have a Wattpad if your interested in reading the fanfic there i go by Yellowscarf1. Now let's just hope kakuzu hasn't killed hidan just yet?**

 **Hidan and Kakuzu**

"Hidan!" Kakuzu growled when he caught up to Hidan.

"Oh hey." Hidan said as he ate a sandwich.

"Give me my money and wallet back!"

"Here, I was hungry." Hidan replied as he gave back kakuzu's wallet.

"Whatever." Kakuzu said as he opened his wallet but soon regretted doing so.

"I am missing 100 dollars Hidan what the hell did you buy with my MONEY!"

"Chill Kakuzu I just bought food is all."

"WHAT DID YOU BUY!"

"Jashin all I bought was a slice of pizza, two tacos, a burrito, a bag of chips, some dango, a soda, and this sandwich." Hidan shrugged.

"WHAT!"

"Oh, and this cool key chain you see it's a little kitty with a scar on its right eye." Hidan said with a smirk.

"That is, it I am going to kill you until your nothing but ASHES!" Kakuzu Growled.

"Come on Kakuzu chill." Hidan snickered.

"Hey Babe~"

Both Kakazu and Hidan blinked and turned to see a strange man who spoke.

"What?" Hidan was the first to reply.

"You heard me why don't you come to my apartment and leave this ugly monster behind."

Kakuzu twitched at the said comment.

"What in Jashin hell did you call him!" Hidan yelled at the stranger.

Kakuzu just blinked and stared at Hidan's furious state.

"Just leave the bastard and come have some fun with me."

"THAT DOES IT!" Hidan punched the man.

"As if and to answer your statement I will never in a 100 years go with a person as pathetic as you I'll gladly take my chances with the monster thank you very much."

Hidan grabbed kakuzu's hand and dragged him away. "Lets go Kuzu."

Kakuzu just blinked and quickly got angry.

"Don't call me that and what have I told you …"

Hidan took the opportunity and gave him kakuzu a hundred dollars and continued walking.

"What?!" Kakuzu just stared at the money confused and followed Hidan.

"I never spent it I was just joking because it was fun but that was quickly ruined by a fucken idiot."

"But then how did you buy everything?" Kakuzu said.

"I only bought a sandwich and the keychain with Deidara's money I stole besides it was really funny." Hidan snickered.

"I am Pissed Hidan!" Kakuzu said angrily.

"Yea yea and I'm glad we're finally here." Hidan said as he stopped and smiled.

"What?..Where are we?"

"An abandon church duh!"

"Why bring me here?"

"Because this is the only Jashin church in this dam fucken village."

"So?"

"So, I am going to convert you to Jashinism duh."

"Forget it" Kakuzu glared at Hidan.

"Why the fuck not!" Hidan glared back with a frown.

"Because I don't believe in any religions they are pointless. I believe that money rules everything."

"You're a heathen then!"

"Wow thanks."

Both Hidan and Kakuzu glared at each other for what seemed like an hour but was actually just a minute although the glaring competition was interrupted by kakuzu's phone ringing.

 **~Ring~Ring~**

Kakuzu looked at who was calling him and answered.

"Yes...alright..I'll tell him..bye."

Hidan just stared at Kakuzu as he hung up his cellphone.

"Who was it...Pein?"

"Yes." Kakuzu just sighed.

"Well what did he want?"

"Tobi apparently burned all our beds."

"WHAT I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Calm yourself we'll buy new ones."

"What!?"

"I said..."

"Who the fuck are you!"

"What?"

"The Kuzu I know would never buy anything expensive!"

"WHAT DID I FUCKEN TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT."

Hidan jumps and hugs Kakuzu startling him.

"WTF" Kakuzu said as he pushed Hidan off to no avail.

"Kukuzu your back I thought I lost ya buddie but your back."

"Get off of me Hidan!"

"No."

"I said….Hidan."

"What?" Hidan said curious as to why kakuzu was whispering.

"Don't move."

"What you're such a pervert." Hidan said as he pulled away from the hug.

"I said don't move idiot there was a mountain lion who was walking by that did not see us but now it has its eyes set on us and is about to run and pounce."

"Shit." Hidan cursed quietly.

"When I say run we run inside the church that should keep us protected for a while until I think of a plan."

"Kuzu we have a problem."

"What is it now Hidan dam it."

"My foot kind of got tangled on a vine when I pulled away from our hug earlier."

"Dam it, change of plans."

Kakuzu stared at the mountain lion and slowly got down to Hidan's foot that was tangled and got it out quickly and ran to the church carrying him (bridal style so romantic...yea right) like a sack of potatoes. He was lucky to close the door on the mountain lion on time.

"That was close." Kakuzu said as he dropped Hidan.

"OW you fuken heathen."

"Quit your whining I'm thinking."

"Whatever."

 **5 Minutes later**

"I'm going out." Kakuzu finally said.

"WHAT!"

"I can easily take him."

"Hell no!"

"Hidan you can't stop me."

"Who said I was going to stop you?"

"What!?" Kakuzu said as he stared at Hidan.

"I'm going out there too can't let you have all the fucken fun so what's the plan."

"You're really getting on my nerves you know." Kakuzu said.

Hidan just smirked.

"Fine you lure him away and I'll take care of the rest." Kakuzu said in annoyance.

"Fine by me this is going to be fun! Fuck yea!"

"On 3."

"1."

"2."

"3."

"NOW!" Kakuzu yelled as he opened the door.

Hidan obeyed and caught the mountain lion's attention as he passed him quickly. The mountain lion turned around to Hidan and was about to pounce but it's neck was pulled back by Kakazu who managed to break its neck and kill him quickly.

"No fair I had no fun."

"Hidan."

"Yea?"

"Let's fucken go home."

"Aww but we haven't converted you yet?"

"NOW!"

"Fine sheesh."

 **Well seems like they are having fun. Anyhow that's all I have for now. Thanks for the patience.**

 **-UnkownAnimeWritter Out!**


End file.
